Perfect
by Contessabieber
Summary: Justin Drew Bieber is not a regular kid at school. He has a talent but no one sees it. He enters a singing competition and he has this obsession over this new Teen Pop sensation Called Contessa Taylor. Will he reach his goal to be in the superstar buisnes
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyy guys its me anddd.... Surprise! A new story. I hope you like it! :)**_

Justins POV

Hi, my name is Justin Drew Bieber. I am 15years old. I have Dirty blond hair and Hazel eyes. People think my eyes are brown but that just means i'm happy. My eyes change colour like when i'm mad, sad, and happy. soo you may see me with different eye colours.

"Justin! Justin! Justin! Justin!" All the fans were screaming.

"Hey Guys want me to preform a song for you guys!" I shouted to the crowd.

They all went wild when i pulled out my guitar and when i did the first strum they were all screaming madly.

Me plus you (I'ma tell you one time) [x3]

When I met you girl my heart went knock knock  
Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop  
And even though its a struggle love is all we got  
Ao we gon' keep keep climbin' till the mountain top

Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart (and now I've got my)

Chorus:  
One love  
My one heart  
My one life for sure  
Lemme tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my number one girl  
Always makin time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)

You look so deep  
You know that it humbles me,  
Your by my side and troubles them don't trouble me  
Many have called but the chosen Is you  
Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you

Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart (and now I've got my)

Chorus:  
One love  
My one heart  
My one life for sure  
Lemme tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my number one girl  
Always makin time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)

Shawty right there  
She's got everything I need  
and I'm gon' tell her one time (one time)  
Give you everything you need  
Down to my last dime  
She makes me happy  
I know where I'll be  
Right by your side cause  
She is the one

Chorus:  
One love  
My one heart  
My one life for sure  
Lemme tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my number one girl  
Always makin time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)

Me plus you (I'ma tell you one time) [x3]

"Justin" I heard in a whisper. "Justin" Then i felt someone shaking. Then i woke up to the real world. "Justin its time to get up for school!" she said while i stretched out. "Okay mom I'm up." I told her. I Always wanted to be famous. Not for the popularity but for to show the world i have talent. I Can play the drums, Guitar, Piano, and Trumpet.

I Got dressed. I Put on a black pair of skinny jeans, A black T-Shirt with a black, grey,purple striped hoodie zipped up halfway. I went downstairs and grabbed a bowl and poured up some captin crunch ceareal. (AN: his fav!) When i was done i rinsed out my bowl and put it in the sink. I Kissed my mom on the cheek and said " I love you mom see you after school!" I said while grabbing my book bag and putting on my black converse, then went out the door to wait for the bus.

I wasn't popular in school. I only had 4 friends they are Caitlyn Beadles, Christian Beadles, Chaz Sommers, and Ryan Butler. They were there for me ever since pre-school. Not alot of people liked me. All the popular kids bullied me but, I can stand up for myself now. I got on the bus and already people were throwing paper balls at me and laughing at me. " Hey Beaver!" Mike shouted at me. Mike is the Jock at this school. Hes a football player and has all the girls falling for his what they call good looks but, 'i think he looks like garbage' as what Caitlyn says.

"Its Bieber not Beaver B*tch" I said to him. I'm not putting up with his shit. He has been doing this ever since day one. "Woahh temper, Temper Beaver." he said to me while all the cheerleaders laughed with him.

"You better shut up Michaels Or..." I said while dragging out the or. " Or what Beaver your gonna fight me. Look at those thin arms compared to mine. You don't have a chance." He said and then he started me up.

I went up to him and Punched him right in the face. I got him good he was bleeding alot. "Call the ambulance!" one of the cheerleaders screamed.

The bus driver kicked me off the bus and made me walk the rest of the way to school. When i was walking to school i passed Ryan. He walks to school because he lives close to it.

"Yo Biebs what the hell happened to you?" He said noticing the mad look on my face. "Ohh man it wasn't Mike Michaels again was it?" He said while guessing. " Yeahh, I got kicked off the bus for probley breaking his nose." " Jesus man what did he do this time now?" " Ohh just like old times he called me beaver." "Man i'm gonna kill him one of these days."

When we walked into the school i seen a poster.

Stratford High's Singing Competition The Prize is to record a song at island def records. Must be at least 13 to 17 years of age. To enter call this number.(An: Im not using a number because i know it aint gonna be a real number.) Or write your name on this sheet. The competition is on March 1st at 7:00PM.

"Justin you should totally enter this you can sing really good!" I heard caitlyn while putting her hand on my shoulder. "How do you know?" I asked her.

"Dude we can hear you guitar singing and writing songs! Man your really good!" Ryan told me. "Are you sure?" I asked them. "Yes!" They all shouted at me. "Okay i'll do it. " i sighed out. " great Justin!" Caitlyn said while clapping her hands together.

We ran to our classed soo we wouldn't be late. When we got in our seats the bell rang. Just in time! We were in music. "Okay class the people that are getting in the singing competition will go into the gymnasium while the other people are in their regular classes." I stood up and followed the other students to the gym where the stage is.

Our teacher is Mrs. Birdy. She always stood up for me when all the students picked on me just because i have a passion for music, as she says on my report card. "Okay everybody we are gonna practice. We got some special visitors to come and help you guys practice. I got you guys all partnered up soo just go over to the board and see what celebrity your partnered up with!"

I went over and looked to see who i was partnered up with. I was partnered up with Jacob Hogard!He is the lead singer from Hedley!

"Does everybody know who their with?" Mrs. Birdy said in the microphone on the stage. Everybody answered with a yeah. " Okay lets bring the celebritys on the stage!" She said.

There was many stars like Missy Elliot, Akon, Beyonce! And many more! " Okay go over to the table over their and write your name on a piece of paper soo you can find your match!"

I went over to the table and wrote my name, Justin Bieber on the sheet of paper. I saw Jacob looking around to find someone named Justin when he spotted me he smiled at me and walked over to me.

"Hey man whats up? You must be Justin Bieber." he said while high fiving me "Yeah i love your music!" I said while grinning up to him.

"Lets go to the recording studio's you are going to record your voice with one of my songs so you can have the perfect background singers." he said to me " Sure lets go!" I said.

When we walked into the studio room Jacob asked me, " Soo Justin what is you favorite song by our band?" He asked me. "Perfect i can play it on piano!" I told him " Really well lets see!" He said while opening the door to the room.

I looked at him through the glass window. He pressed the button and said " You may start now!" He told me. I put the head phones over my ears and put the microphone by my mouth and started playing.

Falling a thousand feet per second  
You still take me by surprise  
I just know we can't be over  
I can see it in your eyes  
Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize  
It is worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lye  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall even if you said I was wrong

I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my personality

Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize  
It is worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lye  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall even if you said I was wrong

I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my personality

When you're caught in a lie  
And you got nothing to hide  
When you've got nowhere to run  
And got nothing inside

It tears right through me  
You thought that you knew me  
You thought that you knew

I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my personality

I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my, just myself  
Just myself  
I'm not perfect but I keep trying

When i finished Jacob was clapping. "Great job Justin! I know for sure you will be in the top 3!" He said while high fiving me.

March 1st...

Today is the day of the competition and also my birthday! It would be a great present for me to win! Its time to get on stage. I'm wearing a black jean jacket with a black and blue NY hat. When i walked out on the stage i said, " Hi everybody! My name is Justin Bieber, I'm 16 years old today because its my birthday! I'm gonna preform Perfect by Hedley." I sat down on the seat of the grand piano and my fingers started moving swiftly across the keys.

Falling a thousand feet per second  
You still take me by surprise  
I just know we can't be over  
I can see it in your eyes  
Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize  
It is worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lye  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall even if you said I was wrong

I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my personality

Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize  
It is worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lye  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall even if you said I was wrong

I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my personality

When you're caught in a lie  
And you got nothing to hide  
When you've got nowhere to run  
And got nothing inside

It tears right through me  
You thought that you knew me  
You thought that you knew

I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my personality

I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my, just myself  
Just myself  
I'm not perfect but I keep trying

When i finished everyone was standing up screaming and cheering!

Third person POV

"Okay guys who do you thinks gonna win this?" one of the judges asked

" I think that Justin kid should win he deserves it." One of the other judges said. " Yeahh he out shined them all!" " Soo you guys think Justin Should win?"

"yes!" All of the judges said.

5 minutes later...

The host Mrs. Birdy came out with the results. " Okay everyone its time to crown the winner!" she said excitedly.

"Okay the winner of this years 2010 Stratford High Singing competition is..."

Justin's Pov

" The winner of the 2010 Stratford High Singing Competition is..." Mrs. Birdy said.

She opened up the envolope and shouted, " JUSTIN BIEBER!"

The crowd went wild I won... I WON! I ran out on stage and accpeted the trophy. " Is there anyone you wanna thank Justin?" Mrs. Birdy asked me. " Yes i would like to thank the judges for letting me win this. Uhhh Jacob Hogard for helping me out with all of this. And i wanna thank especially My mom and My friends. For being their when i need them." I said to the crowd " Here is you certificate to record one of your songs at Island Def Records!" She said to me " Thank you!" I said to her and to the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heyy guys!! if you didnt read any of my other story's you should because i think their pretty good!**_

5 days after the competition...

I have my stereo on bust! I love this new singer Contessa Taylor! She was amazing shes better than Beyonce and she is 15.

I almost know everything about her! She has Brown eyes. Brown Hair. Her birthday is July 8th 1995.

Her favourite food is Pizza.

_Baby when i look at you_

_its like nothing in this world_

_but when i see you with someone else_

_like some other girl_

_Your lips whisper the beautiful melody_

_that puts me to sleep at night_

_baby don't do this to meeeeee_

_baby please shine i'll care for you_

_baby be fine i'll look at you_

_baby be fare please dont tease me nowwwww_

_baby please be mine......._

_when i look at you i get this feelin_

_it feels kinda funny but it also feels good_

_baby this feelin this th th this feelin_

_baby i think this feelin is loveee_

_boy i want to know you_

_boy i really need you_

_baby i need to be in your armss_

_Cause....._

_Baybeee i need you love me_

_baybeee i just need to feel your touch_

_baybeee i need i-i-i need baby iiiiiiiiiiiii_

_when i look at you i get this feelin_

_it feels kinda funny but it also feels good_

_baby this feelin this th th this feelin_

_baby i think this feelin is loveee(X3)_

(AN: I wrote this song! It sucks i know but you know)

I know all the words to her newest song! I just adore her. Shes soo beautiful, i just wish that i meet her one day.

But i would probably never make the money to go see her in concert.

I walked downstairs. Its a weekend soo i'm lazy. I sleep in on weekends. "Heyy sleepy head!" My mom said.

I encountered the wonderful smell of crispy bacon on the pan and some eggs. "Mmmmm mom it smells good!" i said while i came up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You have hockey practice tonight Justin remember" my mom told me. I always forget when i have practices.

"Yeah thanks mom." i said sleeply. She laid my plate down in front of me and i dug right in.

After eating i ran in the room and started working on a new song so i can record it when i finish it.

I'm gonna dedicate it to Contessa. But, i can't seem to find out the lyrics.

After a half and hour trying tho think i just took a break. I logged on my twitter and opened up Contessas twitter page.

Her latest tweet was: Contessataylor: Can't wait! Going to be on Ellen! If you don't know already go turn your T.V's on!

I ran to the couch and turned on ellen just in time. "Here come's Contessa!" she shouted.

She walked out on stage and waved to everyone. " Hello Contessa!" she said to her.

" Hi! I'm so excited to be here!" she said excitedly. " Well thats great!"

"Soo Contessa, whats is like being in the spotlight?" "Well its great soo far! The fans are amazing! They are the people that kept me at this!".

"Well thats great! Soo i heard your new album is coming out next week! What do that feel like!"

"Well its pretty exciting! Its called This feeling. I called it this feeling because i always have this feeling about everything! I know when something is gonna turn out good and i know when something is gonna turn out bad. I even know when someone is having a crush on me! " she said winking to the camera.

"Well Contessa are you single?" she asked her

"Uhh No i'm not single actually. My boyfriend is from my hometown. Sorry men who want to date me soo badly!" She said laughing.

She's.. Not single.... Damn.

"Soo I've started up this contest where you have to write a song and detacate it to contessa and the prize is, you get to go to one of her concerts and preform it in front of the audience!" Contessa said.

Ohh my god! This is my chance!

"Well Contessa has to go now! Soo everyone give her a applause!" everyone clapped.

Contessa smiled her smile. It made me smile. THATS IT! When she smiles i smile.

I just got an inspiration! I ran in my room and sat down on my piano bench.

2 hours later...

i just finished my song and now im recording it.

Oh  
Yeah  
Mmmm

I'd wait on you forever and a day  
Hand and foot  
Your world is my world  
Yeah  
Ain't no way you're ever gon' get  
Any less than you should  
Cause baby  
You smile I smile (oh)  
Cause whenever  
You smile I smile  
Hey hey hey

Your lips, my biggest weakness  
Shouldn't have let you know  
I'm always gonna do what they say (hey)

If you need me  
I'll come running  
From a thousand miles away  
When you smile I smile (oh whoa)  
You smile I smile  
Hey

Baby take my open heart and all it offers  
Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get  
You ain't seen nothing yet  
I won't ever hesitate to give you more

Cause baby (hey)  
You smile I smile (whoa)  
You smile I smile  
Hey hey hey  
You smile I smile  
I smile I smile I smile  
You smile I smile  
Make me smile baby

Baby you won't ever work for nothing  
You are my ins and my means now  
With you there's no in between  
I'm all in  
Cause my cards are on the table  
And I'm willing and I'm able  
But I fold to your wish  
Cause it's my command  
Hey hey hey

You smile I smile (whoa)  
You smile I smile  
Hey hey hey  
You smile I smile  
I smile I smile I smile  
You smile I smile  
Oh

You smile I smile

You smile I smile

When i was done i uploaded it onto my computer and summited it to the web site its sopossed to go to.

"Justin! Time to leave for hockey!" My mom called out to me. "Okay mom i'm coming!" i shouted out to her.

I am in the locker room now just getting all geared up with all the team. I always sat by Ryan because hes my best friend. "Yo man. I entered this contest where you get to meet Contessa! All you have to do is write a song about her and record it and send it in to this site!" I told him

"Dude your obsessed with this girl! When are you ever just gonna give up! You ain't gonna meet her dude!" he told me.

"Ohh, Yes i am you just watch me!" i said while punching him in the arm while laughing.

"Come on guys! Coach is gonna get mad at us if we be late!" Ryan shouted.

I Grabbed my jersey. I am number 15.

I stepped out on the slippery, white ice. We had to do laps. They were tiring but worth it.

I saw a girl sat on the bench with my mom. I didn't know her. At least what i saw i didn't know.

She had brown hair. Beautiful brown hair. That got me goin on the ice. I worked my hardest to show off. It seemed to work because she couldn't get her eyes off of me. She was wearing this black coat with a grey beenie hat on top of her head. She had matching grey mittens, Light blue jeans.(AN: Picture on profile!)

When i was all undressed and in my regular clothes, i grabbed my hockey bag and left the changing room.

"Heyy mom i'm ready to go now!" i told her. " Okay Justin!" she said with the girl following her.

When we got into the car she had to sit next to me. "Hi!" i said to her. "Hi." she said shyly. I remember that voice somewhere? I couldn't really remember. She had her hood up soo i couldn't see her face.

"Whats your name i asked her." She shifted uncomfortably. I guess she doesn't want to know me. I sighed.

We parked in front of the house. We all walked inside. I ran in the bathroom and took a shower. I didn't want to sweat in front of this lovely lady.

I blow dried my hair. I combed it out then i walked out. She was still here. She was on our computer. She was on her twitter. It said contessataylor.... HOLY SHIT!

"HOLY SHIT ITS CONTESSA!" i yelled excitedly. I seen her smile. " You finally found out! I was waiting until you figured out it was me!" she said smiling. God i love her smile!

"Ahahaha i am a big fan!" i told her. "Aweee you little cutie!" she said to me while hugging me.

"Soo Justin do you know why i'm here!" she said while clapping her hands together. "No why?" i asked her excitedly.

"You won the singing contest!" she said happily. I gasped. "I did!" "Yeahh you did you did an amazing job and i have a surprise for you. I asked your mom and she said it was fine it is up to you. We want to sign you!"

OHH MYY GOD! "Really! Sure!" i said excitedly. "Guess who your gonna be signed with!" she told me. "Who!" i said excitedly.

"USHER!" she said excitedly. Wow i'm very excited! There was a knock on the door and a bunch of reporters came in. "Woahh!" i shouted.

"Contessa! Contessa! Contessa!" they all shouted while shuffing microphones in their faces. She had no one to help her soo i got an idea.

I got out my guitar and played the song that i wrote down from my dream

When I met you girl my heart went knock knock  
Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop  
And even though its a struggle love is all we got  
So we gon' keep keep climbin' till the mountain top 

They all turned away from her and came towards me and watched in amazement.

Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart (and now I've got my) 

They started to take pictures and recording it.

Chorus:  
One love  
My one heart  
My one life for sure  
Lemme tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my number one girl  
Always makin time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)

You look so deep  
You know that it humbles me,  
Your by my side and troubles them don't trouble me  
Many have called but the chosen Is you  
Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you

Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart (and now I've got my)

Chorus:  
One love  
My one heart  
My one life for sure  
Lemme tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my number one girl  
Always makin time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)

Shawty right there  
She's got everything I need  
and I'm gon' tell her one time (one time)  
Give you everything you need  
Down to my last dime  
She makes me happy  
I know where I'll be  
Right by your side cause  
She is the one for me

Chorus:  
One love  
My one heart  
My one life for sure  
Lemme tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my number one girl  
Always makin time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)

At the last strum i looked over at Contessa and she mouthed 'Thank you!' i smiled and nodded.

All the reporters asked who i was and i told them i'm Justin Bieber. They asked me if i was signed and i told them i'm gonna be signed sometime today.

Contessa's body guard came in and got all the reporters to get out.

Contessa's cell rang Perfect by hedley. "Sorry Justin! It's my boyfriend. It'll be a sec." and she answered.

"Heyy baby whats up!"she asked him. 

"awee your soo sweet!" she said to him in the phone which, was making me a bit jealous.

"I love you to babe!" and she hung up.

"Sorry about that! Just a daily call from my boyfriend!" she said cheery.

She sighed. "I can't see him everyday soo he just calls." she said sadly.

"But he hasn't been calling much lately. He must think i'm too busy! Cute!"

Next day!

I'm in the recording studio recording 2 songs. The song in my dream, One Time. And a new one. I'm done recording One time and now i'm just touching up the lyrics to it. Its called Somebody to love.

I walked into the room and sang.

Ohhhhh ohoooooo  
For you i'd write a syphoney!

I'd tell the violin  
It's time to sink a swim  
Watchn' play for yaaaa!

For you i'd be  
Wohaaa  
But in a thousand miles just get you where you are

Step to the beat of my heart.  
I don't need a whole lot  
But for you I need I

I'd rather give you the world  
Or we can share mine!  
I know that I won't be the first one given you all this attention

But Baby listen,

I just need somebody to love

I-I  
I don't need to much

Just need Somebody to love.  
(just need sombody to love)

I don't need nothing else,  
I promise girl I swear.  
I just need somebody to love.

(I need somebody I-I need somebody  
I need somebody I-I need somebody)

Everyday I bring the sun around,  
I sleep away the clouds.  
Smile for me (Smile for me)

I would take,  
Every second,  
Every single time spend it like my last dime.  
Step to the beat of my heart.

I don't need a whole lot  
But for you I need I  
I'd rather give you the world  
Or we can share mine!

I know I won't be the first one,  
Given you all this attention.  
Baby listen!

I just need somebody to love,  
I don't need nothing else,  
I promise girl I swear.  
I just need somebody to love.

(Repeat 2)  
I need somebody,  
I-I need somebody,  
I need somebody,  
I-I need somebody.

(Somebody to loooove, somebody to looove.)

I just need somebody to love.

And you can have it all,  
Anything you want.  
I can bring you, give you,  
The finer things yeah!

But what I really want,  
I can't find 'cause,  
Money can't find me.  
Somebody to love.

Ohhhhh Whoaaaa

Find me somebody to love oohhh.

I need somebody to love,  
I-I don't need to much  
Just somebody to love.  
Somebody to love.

I don't need nothing else,  
I promise girl I swear,  
I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody,  
I-I need somebody,  
I need somebody,  
I-I need somebody.

I need somebody,  
I-I need somebody,  
I need somebody,  
(I swear I just need somebody to love)  
I-I need somebody.

Oh Oh.

I just need somebody to love.

I didn't notice that Contessa was listening. She was smiling and pushed the button and said "Come on i got a surprise!" she said excitedly.


End file.
